


Fullfillment

by HydrasHarlot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Just read, M/M, Punishment, Smut, this is some dirty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydrasHarlot/pseuds/HydrasHarlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew he was going to be in trouble. Maybe it was because he could sense the doom or maybe it was the dirty glare coming from Clint, he’d like to think he could foretell these things though.</p>
<p>Pietro knew he'd fucked up, and now he was gonna pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fullfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it may seem like it's against his will, but i promise it's consentual

He knew he was going to be in trouble. Maybe it was because he could sense the doom or maybe it was the dirty glare coming from Clint, he’d like to think he could foretell these things though. Pietro placed his hands in his lap and fiddled with his fingernails. He had been told not to drink, and yet there sat the third beer he’d been working on until Clint had arrived and politely removed it from his hands. Sure, he had a fast metabolism and didn’t get drunk easily, but Clint still didn’t want him drinking constantly and he had gotten permission the night before at a different party. 

He could practically hear the threats radiating from his boyfriend’s mind. He noticed Steve and Bucky approaching, forcing himself to calm down and let his heart beat at a normal rate. He sent them a small smile in greeting and resisted the urge to flinch when Clint’s arm settled around his waist as he moved closer to make room on the couch. 

“Hey guys, enjoying the party?” Steve asked once they were in close proximity. His hand was comfortable seated in the crook of Bucky’s elbow while the brunette stared and calculated everyone in the room. 

“It’s great man, but me and Pietro have to go. We have some things to catch up on tonight before tomorrow. Thanks for having us!” Clint stated, excusing them from the party. Clint stood and Pietro did as well, knowing full well that it’s easier getting the punishment over with then waiting and letting the archer stew on ideas any longer than necessary. 

They reached the elevator and Pietro expected to be lectured as soon as the doors shut. When nothing came out of the older man’s mouth, he grew worried. Had he really screwed up that badly? He turned towards his lover, who held up a hand to silence him. 

“I don’t wanna hear a damn thing come out of your mouth unless you’re given permission. Now, repeat back to me what rule number four is.” He ordered, his voice calm yet icy. Pietro nodded at what was asked of him and told one of the rules that were ingrained into his mind. 

“As your pet, i am not to disobey, unless there is a risk or serious danger. I put life in your hands and it’s up to you to make important decisions for me, regarding my pleasure, pain, health or anything with large effects.” 

Pietro felt even more guilty once the words were out in the open. He had disobeyed his master and put his own health as risk. Two things that Clint hates. The doors opened on their floor and Pietro was roughly grabbed by the back of his neck and lead into the bedroom. 

“Strip down and get in position 2.”

Pietro watched as the archer left the room and he began the task of getting naked. He used his gift of speed to quicken the pace and watched over to the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out his collar. It was a rule that his collar was to be worn at anytime they were entering their headspaces and taking role. Once the accessory was secure, he approached the bed and settled on his knees. 

He heard Clint’s heavy footsteps approaching the room and tensed. A hand caressed his ass and lightly ran across his crack. Clint stood in front of him, a hard look in his eye, causing Pietro to turn his gaze downwards. 

“Make eye contact when I’m speaking.” Pietro’s head slowly raised at the order. “I hope you know why you’re getting punished tonight. You disobeyed and insulted my dominance, it’s about time we reinforced the lesson. You remember the safe word?” 

Pietro nodded and waited before he got the approval to speak. “Sokovia”

At the affirmation, he beamed lightly but panicked when Clint walked behind him and slapped his ass teasingly. 

“First, i’m gonna give you five swats with the paddle and then i’m going to cum in your ass, i’ll plug you up and we’ll move on to the next activity, alright?” 

Clint didn’t wait for a response before the first blow was delivered. His left cheek stung, and soon his right one did too. Two more were graced to each cheek. He tensed, waiting to see which cheek would be the last victim. He waited but was met with just the sting of the previous four slaps of the paddle. 

“Spread em’ apart.” He heard gruffly and it only took a few seconds for it to click. 

“Oh please no, not there. That hurts too much.” He pleaded, but reached back and pulled his rounded globes apart, exposing the little puckered hole that hadn’t been penetrated in two weeks due to a lost bet. 

Pietro heard the smack before he felt it and jolted forward when the sting hit the sensitive skin, he cried out and was pulled back into position by his hips, his hands still pulling back his cheeks. Another slap resounded and he flew forward again, this one a lot harder. 

“That was for speaking without permission, now spread your legs a bit more.” 

Clint gently ran a finger down the now puffed up hole and rubbed it slightly, not putting any pressure to actually open it. The speedster squirmed under the scrutiny and wanted to whine out. He hated having his hole so exposed and viewed. It seemed to be one of the best punishments to get him to listen though, according to his master. 

Pietro felt the bed dip and soon Clint’s warm thighs were pressed up against his own. Clint took the head of his own cock and rubbed it teasingly over the hole, willing it to open a bit more on its own. Pietro felt the head catch and slowly felt the pressure against his most intimate area. 

Clint was planning on entering his almost virgin tight hole with no lube and Pietro was dreading it, He tenses and Clint chuckled at the defiance and just used a finger to spread him slightly, to guide himself to home base. Pietro squeaked when the head locked into his hole and Clint wasted no time thrusting harshly to get his whole cock seated. Pietro’s eyes filled with tears of pain as his lover thrusted, causing the dry hole to drag painfully across his penis. He let out short grunts and relaxed slightly when juices from his insides helped ease the way of Clint’s cock. 

All too soon, the archer was stilling and spilling his seed inside him, pulling out with an obnoxious pop. Clint disappeared behind him and he felt the cum start to drip out of his now open hole, 

“Ah, Ah, Ah, you’re going to hold my cum to remind you who’s in charge here.” He scolded, pressing the plug against his entrance before pushing it in. This particular one was thick, probably the largest thing he’s ever had stuffed up his ass and his body was definitely protesting. His anus would reject the plug and attempt to spit it out but Clint would just shove it right back in until it finally caught on the dip in the thickest part. 

Pietro squirmed in discomfort and had tears running down his face from the pain. He felt the spots where he definitely tore and almost asked if he was being ripped in half. The older of the two patted the visible end of the plug and smirked when the reaction was a wince and a clench of the cheeks. 

“Now c’mon pet, time for the next round,” He ordered, walking off into the living room. Pietro obediently dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, miserably crawling after him. Once in, he recognized the equipment and let himself pause in fear. 

Set up, was the electrical play things. Clint’s favorite was a wand that had the power to make him cum in seconds and then do it again while he was still painfully sensitive. They didn’t use this punishment often but it seemed today it made a comeback. 

“Come sit Pietro.” Clint gestured towards a chair set up and Pietro couldn’t find it in him to disobey. 

Clint wasted no time clipping his foreskin back and making sure his balls were in place. He grabbed the wand and gave it an experimental zap, grinning when it confirmed full functioning. He turned towards Pietro and crouched so he was eye level with his sub. 

“Are you 100% okay with this happening?” He asked seriously, knowing there was always some hesitancy with it. Some days Pietro doesn’t blink at it and others it becomes a hard no. 

“Yes, is fine.” The sub nodded and closed his eyes, preparing for the shocks of pleasure he was about to endure. Clint brought it down on the tip and his whole body jerked with the electricity. His penis spasmed and turned a few shades of red before busting everywhere, still twitching when the wand was brought away. 

Pietro panted and let his eyes shoot open, assessing the mess on his lap. He hadn’t even felt the orgasm coming but it had ripped through him like a storm. Clint grabbed the limp cock and fiddled with the oversensitive head, grinning when Pietro squirmed and cried with pain. He brought the wand to the subs balls and laughing when the cock in his hand became hard again and busted with the last of the seman that filled Pietro’s balls. 

He turned off the equipment and turned towards his crying lover. 

“Back in that bed, position 2.”  
Pietro crawled off again and rubbed at his sore privates once he was in position. The plug was still deep in his ass and the ring of muscle kept clenching and unclenching around it.

The dom strolled in and slapped the lightly bruised ass, laughing at the startled jump. He grabbed Pietro’s hips towards the edge of the bed and started twisting the plug around teasingly.

“Now, i’m going to remove the plug and replace it with a tool that will help us see how deep my cum got hmm?’

Pietro shook in fear and tried to turn back around to Clint. 

“Please don’t sir, you know how I hate being played with down there.” He whined and pleaded. Judging by the hard look on the archer's face, his begging was getting nowhere. Clint’s calloused hand forced him back forward and he felt the plug release and the prongs of the speculum and groaned as it pushed itself inside him. 

Clint lightly rubbed his sore cheek before having the tool inside him spread, making his anal cavity exposed. Pietro tried bucking away but it was no use, he was soon spread as far as it would go and could feel his master’s eyes burning into his rectum. 

“This is the mental part of the punishment, the humiliation will make sure my rules are locked inside your head.” 

Pietro hated that the older man knew how to press all his buttons. He knew he was shy with being exposed in such a way especially after he was dirty and used. He felt a finger circle his rim before going inside and pressing against his prostate, earning a jump and a curse. 

“Looks like my cum really got far hmm? C’mon, tilt back and let it out.”

The speedster’s mind stilled in horror but felt his body obeying the command anyways. He usually cleaned the cum out himself, but now it was open and embarrassing. He felt cum pool against his rim before running out and down his legs. His master helped by using his finger to scrape some cum out and Pietro felt an intense shame. After his master deemed necessary, he removed the speculum and watched as the abused hole spasmed and fluttered uncontrollably. 

Clint climbed onto the bed and pulled his sub close to him until his shaking body was curled against his chest. He unclipped the collar and threw it somewhere, only focused on the aftercare. He wiped Pietro’s thighs down with a wet washrag he had brought in with him. He was careful around the anus, knowing it’d be sore for awhile, He finished and ran his fingers through the sweaty platinum locks and repeatedly kisses all over his face. 

“Tell me what you learned, baby” He ordered, making sure he learned the correct lesson. 

“To listen to rule number four.” The sub said, nestling into Clint’s shoulder. His body was still slightly trembling, but only from losing the adrenaline high. 

He know knew better than to go against what is expected of him. Especially against his master.


End file.
